Enen Hōzuki
Enen Hōzuki (鬼灯炎炎, Hōzuki Enen, lit: Blazing Demon Lantern or Blazing Winter Cherry) is a capable kunoichi carrying the Hōzuki Clan surname. Born into the struggle that was the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi War, she has learned that major battles are not the darkest of times. Having to fend for herself and battle in the raging Civil Wars of Kiri, she struggled to fit in a place that was just trying to change for the better. Wielding the Will of Water as a drive, Enen would create a world, under the expertise of Mei and Maomi where Kirigakure could prosper. Following the changes and the change of the Kage title to Amaka, Enen would be able to find her place in the waters. Alongside her own clansmen, Suigetsu, Chōjūrō and many others, she aspires to exhibit this change to the pirate nations around Kiri. Loyal to the Water, she wishes to create a united ocean where Kiri can be safe for its prosperity. Background Rainbows After Rain Storms Always Return Kirigakure Anew Steaming Danger Tyranny Rain Isn't That Bad Personality An ambitious woman, she is a caring one at heart. As a Hōzuki, she cares for the clan and her village. This can be seen in her determination to learn and expand on the clan's greatest capabilities. She is very prideful in her clan's history and regards it as a noble clan of Kirigakure. She also has the greatest respect for her village and all those who reside in it, deeming them all family. It is this loyalty that allows her to serve the Sixth Mizukage with ease, and command hunter-nin. For the sake of the village, she can do a lot. However the limit of this is currently unknown, but not likely to be abused. Enen is also noted to be very capable of lying and using her body and skills to get what she wants if she has too. Though when this usually happens, it is village related as seen when she took the persona of Kōkō besides Aisaka Momochi as Kayō to allure pirates and join an expedition to recover missing-nin and cripple the pirate force.Hunting Fish: Two Sharks Swim Together Enen is a powerful woman, in the sense that she respects herself. She likes to be referred to as an equal by others and she will return the favor. Confident in her abilities, she doesn't like to be called weak. However she doesn't like to call others weak either, because she notes everyone has strengths somewhere. She is noted to be observant and intelligent for the most part, as well as friendly. However, she doesn't go about talking to random strangers. She is noted to have inherited the Will of Water of the village. She is open to change if it is for the betterment of herself or the village. She is also very determined and persistent. When learning the famed Steaming Danger Tyranny, it took her almost a year to convince her teacher to teach her. But when she wants to do something for the village, she is very poised to do so. Appearance Enen is a fair woman, with dark eyes. She has long and luscious blue hair that is accessorized and conformed into many styles. She is deemed attractive by most who see her, and she can use this to her advantage when necessary as well as her slender, curvaceous figure. Enen adopts various outfits, especially on missions, but most commonly she wears a blue and white vest like dress that opens up like a jacket for her attire underneath. It weaps around her shoulders with straps. She wears a blue and white dress underneath. She wears long silvery white gloves with blue jewels in them and matching long boots. She also wears a blue and white hat to match the outfit and complete her normal outfit. She often can be seen in a traditional Hōzuki kimono as tribute to her heritage. Eneninfo.png|Enen. TraditionalClothesEnen.jpg|In traditional robes. Abilities As a skilled Hōzuki, Enen earns praise from her surname alone. Her own prowess in her clan abilities is nothing to scoff at, and Enen has shown time and time again why she has been a pioneer in her clan's hiden techniques, improvising and creating new techniques. Enen's prowess expands past her clan though, and is showcased in a mastery over taijutsu and water release as well as other natures. Her own skill has been evident in recreation of techniques and using them to higher skill then their previous users. Her skill was considered enough by the Mizukage, Heiwa Uchiha, to appoint her as a temporary one while he was away.Lost In The Mist Nature Transformation Enen is skilled in many natures, making this form of ninjutsu her most powerful. Skilled in the use of Yin Release, she is a powerful genjutsu user. She is even capable of performing the genjutsu technique of the Second Mizukage, further proving her prowess with yin along with her skill in generic genjutsu. Employing yang release empowers her techniques and natures further, as seen with Yang Release: Water Curtain. She has also been seen using those elements together, mainly to bestow "life" to her clones, even the one formed from Steaming Danger Tyranny to help her in battle. Particularly capable in Earth Release, she considers it her second most used. She uses it mostly through the use of mud, which she can use to the degree of her water mastery as well. As a Hōzuki, her element with the most skill is without a doubt Water Release. In this release she has very advanced mastery and skill. Through this she has developed a mastery over her Hōzuki Clan abilities as well. She is also skilled in the combination of her natures to strengthen her techniques as well as using yin and yang release. Water Release Mastery Enen is regarded as a powerful water release master due to it being her affinity as a Hōzuki. Taught by Mei herself, Enen's prowess is thought to rival hers, Kisame's and Tobirama's and might as well surpass them all together, along with other Hōzuki before her. She is able to manipulate water with no hand seals through the Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence technique, where she manipulates all water, chakra or other wise based on her various principles that allow her control over every aspect of water. Able to summon vast amounts of water at a whim and control natural water vapor with ease, she is able to control water in its various states and forms (even in plants) as well as various liquids, such as oils (that can cause things to crumble, sticky, become flammable, etc), foam, poison, sticky gold liquid and mud, along with a sticky liquid that resembles glue or syrup. Able to summon vast amounts of these as well, she can create powerful tsunamis, giant ice structures, large mists, powerful rain and storms, various rapid growth of plants and control these frenzies, and more to give her wide field advantages. By combining her mastery of other liquids, this becomes more powerful. Through the manipulation of water, she can use Hiding with Camouflage Technique to refract and redirect light around herself, distorting her position or others. She is able to manipulate pre-existing water in an uncanny way, and is reputed to be able to remove water from a person's body or manipulate them that way. With her ability to generate a massive amount of water and manipulate/shape it on various principles, she puts herself on a plane of water mastery with the best. Along with being able to make water acidic and corrosive, sticky, elastic and durable like webbing, pure and immune to basic lightning style, hungry or explosive, Enen brings her own unique spin on Water Release usage. This is carried into her Hōzuki skills mastery as well, as she seems to become one with water: a Water goddess with abilities to enhance water through various means, including the inclusion of her other natures as well. Hōzuki Clan Techniques EnenHydro.jpg|Enen's Liquid Hydrification. IcyBody.png|Icy/Snow Hydrification. Mistification.jpg|Vapor/Mist Hydrification EnenHydro3.png|Using Hydrification offensively. EnenHydro2.jpg|Impervious to taijutsu and chakra blasts. WaterBallonDomeEnen.png|Enen using her mastery of the Water Balloon Technique. Body of Air.gif|Vapor/Mist Hydrification being used. Genjutsu Taijutsu As an elite of Kirgakure and a capable hunter-nin, she has been trained in the art of taijutsu quite a bit and can be a considerable threat when using it in conjunction with Water Release, her specialty. Enen can be considered an adept or skilled user, if not master, of the Silent Waves taijutsu art. This art traditional to Kirigakure, she learned it from birth in her clan and has since then honed it to the present day. The style is one that causes the user to move like a liquid, a style Enen knows all too well. Based on assassination, stealth and pressure points, the style implements swiftness and precision- not wasteful and flashy movement. Using chakra to hide herself, such as in mist, she can attack silently and smellessly with the force and pressure of water itself. She often does this in a quick barrage to disable the opponent's tenketsu and stop the battle, almost in a similar way to Gentle Fist. Or she can attack with pure brute force, like the Strong Fist. Nintaijutsu Enen's use of Silent Waves increases when she uses her taijutsu style with her Water Release Prowess. Coating herself in the Water Release Armor, she can increase the force behind her attacks tenfold. Manipulating it and using the derived techniques, Enen can create water jets to increase her speed or cool the area around her. The armor is very adaptable and allows her to use things like Remote Cloak of Heavenly Water and Assailment of Remote Cloak. She can also freeze this armor, creating something similar to an armor of Ice Release for more effects. Of course she can freeze the constructs formed as well. Her skill with Water Release armor can be extended to changing the state of water (mist, liquid, steam, ice, bubbles) or even it becoming mud or water-oil. Her Hōzuki prowess also contributes to this style as well. By using Sōsuimyaku or Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique, she can push her taijutsu skill even further, strengthening her natural strength. Other things of her Hōzuki skills increase her taijutsu power, such as Drowning Water Blob Technique or the Water Gun Technique. By combining this with Water Armor, her power is pushed very far and her overall taijutsu capabilities increases as she combines her lesser skill with her most used ones for effective nintaijutsu. Her strength becomes so powerful that she could kill with a single blow and unleash deadly shockwaves in her wake, not even from direct contact due to the power of the pressure and force of water. She can also incorporate the Flying Azure God Technique into Silent Waves taijutsu style for near instantaneous movement as she has mastered the technique and has notable skill with the taijutsu style. Chakra Prowess Chakra Absorption Intelligence and Sensory Equipment Trivia *Appearance is drawn from Juvia and her Edolas counterpart from Fairy Tail. References